GinGin Pop Gets Mione Stomped
by ItsLeviosa
Summary: What really should've happened when Ginny got lippy with Hermione, told from the angel's POV. PS- this is my first FF so don't flame on me too hard. ABANDONED you can have everything but the first chapter, that belongs to me
1. Prolougue

**What should've happened when Ginny got lippy with Hermione. From the angel's POV. My first FanFic so don't flame too hard. PS-I have pretty bad grammar and am not entirely sure of format...I just wing it. **

"Really Hermione, don't go acting as if you know anything about Quidditch."

As she said that I honestly couldn't tell you what I was thinking, I just knew that any kind of friendship between us was out of the question. She took my silence as a victory of sorts and sniggered, not a very good look on her I might add. Of course I had to say something now,

"Oh I'm sorry Gin, I'm sorry that I choose to pay attention to things that matter." I spat back at her with as much false pleasantness I could muster turning my attention back to the Runes homework on my lap. Her face when I used that nickname was all I needed but she just didn't want to stop.

"Like what? School work? That seems like loads of fun", she replied sarcastically what a stupid thing to say

"Sorry that I want to have a real career when I graduate. To me, being able to support myself does seem like 'loads of fun' it seems like a whole truck load of fun actually."

Feeling myself getting angrier I put my parchment and quill down in front of me on the coffee table.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? What are you implying Hermione?" the ginger girl obviously was growing angrier as well because she stood up, forcing me to follow suit

"Well here I thought I was being perfectly clear in what I meant," I said with a dark chuckle, "What I am implying is that you will not amount to anything except for possibly a mediocre house wife whose greatest moments are spent telling her also mediocre children what it was like going to school with the 'Boy Who lived', even though he really never looked at you twice!" Harry who had previously been keeping out of it looked over at me for a second when I mentioned his name but at this point I was yelling and there was no calming me down.

"You're really one to talk Granger, you speak as if you haven't been pinning over Harry since third year-"

That's where I stopped listening; I just needed to find my wand so I could curse this slag's head off. Remembering that I left in up in my dorm let the thought go and went back to the girl in front of me,

"You don't even have any type of personality, at least, not one that's interesting or worth getting to know. He and Ron obviously only hang around you because you do their homework-" I stopped listening again, but this time there was action. Losing all thoughts and fears I let my anger take over. I was not going to let this juvenile love-struck puppy talk down to me.

*Crack!

To this day I'm not sure if it was my knuckles or her jaw that made the loud popping noise that echoed throughout the common room that day. But after she collapsed onto the floor everyone seemed to have forgotten the sound of my fist connecting and focused on the crash that sent books flying and spilled a spare vile of ink on the floor.

"I don't do their school work; I check over it and correct it where it needs to be. Next time, get your facts straight you unbearable little cunt."

With that I sat back down by the fire, picked up my books and went back to my homework ignoring the gaping boy with bright green eyes and dark hair across from me.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I thought only Malfoy could get you that mad," Harry said chuckling, "for the record, if she wasn't a girl and my best mate's sister, I would've done the same thing…spare the foul language." Once again, he had managed to calm me down with some much needed laughter.


	2. Situational Sadist

5 Years Later

It didn't take long for me to realize that I enjoy hitting people. After punching Ginny I got a new kind of empowerment that showed me being aggressive really is ok. I suppose that's why I became an auror; mix cleverness with a slightly violent personality and that's what you'll get. Ok, violent personality just makes me seem like a nutter. It isn't like I just go around whomping on passers by…it's just that now, hitting someone isn't completely out of the question. So I guess I would be a… situational sadist with lack of a better phrase. But hey, Mad Eye's motto wasn't _'Constant Vigilance'_ for nothing, the man was bloody brilliant and the most impressive auror to come through the Ministry and anyone would be considered mental to disagree.

Either way, Harry and I are both aurors and we were top in the class; I suppose that's why Kingsley made us partners.

I walked through the door hearing it bang shut behind me, and took the familiar path. I knew I shouldn't do it, and I knew I was breaking a promise to myself but at this point it didn't matter.

"Can I get a pack of cigarettes?" I asked the cashier harshly as if it was his fault that I was once again succumbing to my vice. Don't go getting all judgy on me; even the brilliant Hermione succumbs to peer-pressure on occasion. You can blame Harry for me starting the habit; I guess his will to quit was stronger than mine, oh well.

"That'll be £5.95" he replied with equal enthusiasm, his expression was burning a hole in me...I would've given them back if I hadn't needed a cigarette so bloody bad. _'You don't _need_ them, you want them Hermione. There's a difference'_ a familiar voice rang out in my head

Rolling my eyes I handed the man the money and almost immediately began lighting one up as I walked outside.

_'Sorry Harry'_, I thought as I inhaled long and hard, as it had originally been his idea for me to stop smoking. But as I had learned in the past, what Harry doesn't know, won't hurt him, plus this may have been the best cigarette I had ever smoked, I barely suppressed a moan while I exhaled its toxins and let my eyes roll back dramatically. As if he knew I was getting way too into it my phone began buzzing in my jacket pocket,

"Oh shit" I whispered as I put out my barely half-smoked cigarette, he would be able to tell if I was smoking.

"Hey, I'm at your flat, why aren't you here? I have to ask you something" of course I forgot, its Tuesday. Harry always comes over on Tuesdays,

"You know Harry, I really am glad that we've begun this whole informal greetings thing." I said shaking my head and tossing the now perfectly ruined treat over my shoulder

"Yeah, yeah, I'm barbaric and have no manners or people skills. I get it" Harry replied in a sarcastic yet urgent tone.

"I'll be right there, I got caught up at the Ministry finishing some last minute paper work for the Tumes case." I recited my previously practiced lie expertly, flipping my phone closed. I quickly transfigured my cigarettes into a credit card and stuffed it in my pocket for later. Praying to Merlin that I didn't smell like smoke, I apparated to my flat. Harry came over and greeted me with a peck on the cheek and a short hug, as per our usual hellos,

"Ok, you've gotten me here," I said crossing the room and plopping onto the couch, "now what is so damned important". Harry gave me a worried look and sat across from me with Crookshanks at his feet,

"Well as you know, next week is Ron's birthday", before he finished I knew what was about to come out of his mouth, and I was hoping he wouldn't say it, "and Molly wants us to go over there for a party."

I squeezed the bridge of my nose hard, hoping that soon it would eventually stop the blood flow to my brain. After about a minute or so I was still sitting up straight and realized my plan was foiled,

"Harry James Potter. One of these days you are going to have to grow some balls and learn to say 'no' to this woman" I stated firmly

"Ok, well until that day comes, I need you to go with me to the burrow" he replied with a very Harry smile, which in turn made me do the same

"You know I am not wanted there by anyone but Ron and the Twins, you know how passive-aggressively they treat me, yet you still drag me to every little function that they have at the bleeding place"

"Yes but this time it is different," he said raising his eyebrows

"Why? What could possibly make this time any different?" I asked incredulously

"Because, this time Ron is turning 21, and _this_ time you can get sloshed." he replied with a smarmy grin that I simply couldn't deny.

I have a soft spot reserved only for Harry, he is the only one that could ever bring out the old push-over Hermione back out and he knew it. I like to tell myself it's because he's my best friend but deep down…I know it's only there because he's cushioned it with alcohol for the last 5 odd years. I grinned and immediately he knew the battle was won. Crossing the room quickly he scooped me into a bone crushing hug that left my arms limp at my sides,

"You owe me Potter. You owe me big time I hope you know." I tried sounding harsh but couldn't due to lack of oxygen and the fact that I was being spun around like a toy.

"Of course I do, I'll buy you a bottle of Fire Whisky and we can call it squared."

"You've said the magic words dear boy," I answered smiling wide,

"Now put me down _Grawp_, I'm dying over here." I said gasping for air


	3. Hardcore SPEW'n

**Ok so I guess people were getting mad at my OOC Hermione, there's a reason I am not J.k. Rowling lol. I am trying to mix in the real Hermione in slowly with this chapter. **

I like Wednesdays ok? Some people like Saturday, some like Friday, well I like Wednesday. Why is that you ask? Well Wednesday is my day off, the one day every week that I can just relax…well my version of relax. That means, cleaning my flat, going over my Hogwarts: A History collection, and reading case files. Call me crazy, but I enjoy it, sue me. So when I got a call from Harry this morning about going into the office, you can imagine my reaction. I'll spare you the details; let's just say I was far from chipper. I cursed from the time I got dressed until I apparated into the office that we shared.

"This better be good Harry, I was just starting to organize my junk drawer" he looked at me confused,

"You do know that the entire point of a junk drawer is that there is no pattern as to what goes in it right?" he asked chuckling

"It doesn't hurt to be organized Harry" I answered blushing slightly at his insinuation, "Anyway, did you only call me down here to make fun of me and how I live?" I asked after a short pause

"Oh yeah, well Kingsley got a hold of me this morning and handed me this file. He said we would, you especially, enjoy catching the bastards behind this." He motioned for me to join him on the small love seat next to the fire place, "I told him you'd want to get started right away."

"Well I'm here now so what's the case?" Harry handed me the file without anymore explanation.

Inside I was expecting to see pictures of witches and wizards, but instead I was slapped in the face with ones of house elves, which made me livid from the very start.

Victim number 1; Lenix

Status; Free Elf

Found dead in Nocturn Alley 1 month after being set free from his previous owners, the Bones family.

Spell traced were, stupefy, flagrate, and impedimenta

Cause of death; Stab wound to the heart

Victim number 2; Tikker

Status; Free Elf

Found dead outside of the Leaky Caldron in London 2 weeks after being set free from her previous owners, the Ekcovon family.

Spells traced were, stupefy, relashio, impedimenta, and langlock

Cause of death; Stab wound to the heart

Victim number 3; Battie

Status; Owned

Found dead in a Gringotts bathroom. The perpetrator stole her master's money as well, owned by the Seguri family.

Spells traced were, stupefy, relashio. Most trauma was caused with a broken off water pipe.

Cause of death; Undetermined

My brain was working a million miles a minute, going over every detail, studying the horrifying images of their mangled little bodies. In fourth year it made me angry when the house elves were just doing their jobs, but this…words could not describe what I was feeling. The only thing I knew was whoever did this was going to be hurt, badly.

"Hermione" I was brought out of my anger induced black out by his soft voice and his warm hand on my leg. I turned my head fast to see him gazing at me intensely his green eyes burrowing into mine,

"What? W-why are you st-staring at me?" I muttered in my best impression of Professor Quirrel. I never stuttered before, I don't know why I had started it now. I suppose it was because Harry's hand was getting dangerously close to the hem of my skirt,

"It's nothing; I just-like how you get so…passionate about what you believe in." his voice was barely at a whisper. Now I could have sworn he started to move in closer to me, and the weirdest part was that I wasn't pulling back. There was no hitting or protest from my end at all, if I was doing anything I am pretty sure that I was also leaning in, our eye contact never breaking. This was a strange feeling, but not too foreign, the first time I felt it was during third year. We were both in such close proximity wearing the time-turner, and the last time I felt it was in the tent so many years ago. The dance started out as a joke but grew very serious very quickly.

Now he was so close that I could smell his peppermint gum, all I could think at the moment was how I quite liked the aroma. Just before we reached the point of no return, Harry's cell phone rang breaking us apart. I could only hear his half of the phone call,

"Potter, yeah Kingsley she's here, yeah she read it…ok bye" Harry turned to me smiling, "I swear he doesn't trust me to do anything. The only reason he called was to make sure I talked to you. I'm not that forgetful am I?" he asked feigning a hurtful tone

"Yes, yes you are" I answered quickly, before he could retort I changed the subject "So let's get started on the case shall we?"

Harry pouted for a moment before finally getting back to work, always the procrastinator,

"Alright, what connects the cases? Besides the obvious?" he asked whilst spreading out each picture on the coffee table

"Well, they are all connected to wealthy and influential families." I answered immediately

"True, but what does that have to do with the elves?" he asked with his brows knitted together in a confused line,

"…I'm not sure, I just said the first thing that popped into my head" I confessed rubbing my eyes, Harry thought that was funny but suppressed his smile for my sake, "Well I would say that they are all free elves but it says right here that the 3rd victim was still owned…wait, what's that written at the bottom?"

"Oh I didn't even see that. What's it say?" Harry asked

Below the actual report of Battie the House Elf in small sloppy handwriting was a statement from one Ms. Seguri;

"It says, 'She had been my elf since I was a baby and was getting older. I felt that this time in her life should be spent spoiling herself not me. The only reason she was at the bank was so I could set up for her release party, the clothes were to be presented that afternoon.'" At this point I was grinning very wide, I love putting the pieces of a case together. "So she was a free elf, just like the other victims!" I exclaimed

"You. Are. Brilliant Hermione, truly." He answered taking my hand, ignoring the jolt I felt go through it I continued,

"So tomorrow we are going to have go and interview the Seguri's, they were throwing a surprise party. Only someone in on the surprise would know of where they sent Battie." I stood up to leave but Harry stopped me before I could,

"Hermione wait," he said following me to the door, "Ron's party has been moved to Friday"

"Damn, I have to go shopping so I look presentable" I joked, and the raven haired wizard began shaking his head,

"Honestly, you could show up wearing pajamas and look better than over half of the other guests" he said looking away

"Thank you Harry. I only wish we could say the same about you," I said jokingly, to which I got an over exaggerated sad face,

"That just isn't right Hermione. After everything we've been through"

"Oh calm down, I was only joking. You always look cute." He was speechless in the middle of the room, so I kissed the corner of his gaping mouth and left silently, laughing to myself at how flushed his face was.

When I got back to my flat Crookshanks immediately greeted me,

"Well, it looks like we're going shopping" I said scratching behind his ear.

**Author's Note: I used an app on my phone for some of the spells, they sounded legit lol. I really hope you guys like where I am taking this. Review and do your thing :)**


	4. Fighting Never Breaks Tension

**Ok I want to apologize super hard right now for the lack of update. My they shut our cable off and with that went our internet, so this chapter has been sitting on a word document waiting to be uploaded all for forever. Don't think I forgot about you guys or this h/hr cause that'll never happen. Oh and thank you so much to the reviews! Hopefully you're still here. Enough talking, enjoy! **

Harry and I had planed to interview Ms. Seguri but it seemed that she was out of town visiting an aunt or some rubbish. Since she had ducked out on us, we had found our entire day open and had planned to go out to lunch. That is until Frank Elliot caught us on our way out of the Ministry that morning. Frank Elliot is the man in charge of the hand to hand auror combat training, apparently he used to be one of the top 5 fighters in the world (magic or muggle) however now…let's just be nice and say he has let himself go. He is still more than capable to teach the classes on an explanation level but when it comes to the physical aspect he calls in favors. Hence where Harry and I come in, we couldn't object to that chubby little face of our old mentor and friend so we just agreed…well I did, which Harry didn't really like,

"I cannot believe you signed us up for this" he whispered angrily as we followed Elliot into the training level of the auror offices

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, it will take an hour at the longest. I don't see what the big deal is" I answered in an equally hushed tone. The three of us entered through the large door way and were greeted by about 50 new recruits surrounding a large square blue mat in the center of the room.

"Ok kiddies, I 'ave a special treat for yeh taday, Ms. Ermione Granger and Mr. Arry Potter will be demonstratin for yehs," Elliot addressed the class in his thick Scottish accent. Frank kept speaking but I have no clue what he said for Harry was still arguing with me

"You don't see what the big deal is?" he asked incredulously out of the side of his smiling mouth

"Well that's exactly what I said. There must be an echo in here"

"The _'big deal'_ is, we're going to have to fight each other in there" he answered

"No, say it's not true!" I whispered sarcastically, "I was under the impression that we'd be making bloody cookies!"

Our argument was cut off when Elliot stopped talking and motioned for us to begin. Harry and I started taking off our cloaks and other clothes that would obstruct our movements. By the end I was in a white tank top that I wore under my clothes, and he was shirtless. Harry was never one to show off…anything but his body, and for good reason he had grown up in almost every sense of the word since we left Hogwarts. Now his emerald eyes, his unruly hair, and his sense of humor were the only things left of that Harry. Whenever he took his shirt off everyone ogled at him, including myself, I am only human. Every one of his muscles is well defined and the perfect level of tan, I am very grateful that he is over the whole pale-hero thing. My eyes drifted from his chest down his stomach, focusing on those bloody v's. I supposed I wasn't being very discrete because when I looked up I found Harry looking at me with a proud smile on his face.

"You sure you want to go through with this Hermione? We can stop if you're too scared" he said confidently, I rolled my eyes at his insinuation

"I was going to ask you the same thing Potter"

"Oh, so that's the game we're playing is it?" he stepped closer to me so only I could hear the next part, "I won't go easy on you" before he could walk away I grabbed his bicep,

"Neither will I." I stated harshly with the ghost of a grin dancing on my lips. _'This should be fun' _I thought

"All right, gatha round gatha round. This 'ere is the match of the century. I want a good clean fight, no punches, only kicks and lock ups. Undastand?" Elliot broke my thoughts as he walked into the crowd with the students. We both nodded and then turned back to each other, all essence of joking stripped from out expressions.

I sensed Harry's hesitation and capitalized on it immediately. Closing the gap between us I tested the waters, sweeping his leg and smirking at him as he lay on the ground in utter disbelief. Narrowing his eyes, I suppose he finally realized that I was a force to be reckoned with because before I could gloat he kicked me in the back of the knees forcing me down with him. Within seconds we were both up again, staring each other down with intense glares.

"Come on Bookworm, don't quit now" he said cockily running his hand through his hair

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started. Scar head"

With that we were both attacking with equal strength and swiftness, blocking every other kick or hold. Everything was so smooth and fluid it wasn't like we were fighting at all, but dancing. I was beginning to get so caught up in the gracefulness that when he put me in a full nelson I didn't counter it, and for a very, _very _brief second…I enjoyed the pressure of it and the feel of his bare chest pressed against my back.

Finally realizing I couldn't just stand here while he did this, I slipped my right foot in front of his and tripped him, just barely moving out of the way when his giant frame fell on his face. Not hesitating a second I pulled both of his arms in an X shape over his shoulder blades, pressing my knee into the middle getting a very loud pain-filled groan from him. Not wanting him to escape my hold anytime soon, I put all of my weight on his back, straddling it

"I thought 'The Chosen One' would put up much more of a fight" I said breathlessly. Harry didn't answer he just laughed, and it confused me. What could he possibly find funny right now? That is, until he showed his all of is strength by standing up, _**without**_ pulling his arms free! This time, I'd be a complete liar if I didn't admit that it impressed me in more than one way, and I couldn't help but let out a loud "Whoa!" when he stood up. With everything he had he pushed his torso down forcing me off of his back and almost as quickly he was on top of me pinning my arms over my head with his hands.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, breathing heavy and never daring to break eye contact, out of my peripheral vision I could see the beads of sweat dripping down his face. I know if I could move my arms I would've reached up and wiped it off…I digress

"Uh…ok kiddies…um, that's enough for today." Elliot's voice brought us back to reality as we stood up, I looked over at Harry and I figured out pretty quickly that the cadets weren't the only things standing at attention, saving him from embarrassment I stood in front of him while the students piled out. It isn't like I blamed him, I was virtually in the same state of arousal, thank Merlin and Morgana mine was far less noticeable. I turned around once he stopped poking me in the back,

"Well…that happened" I stated raising my eyebrows

"…Yeah…" he drew out the word raking his hand through his hair. I watched as his eyes started darting around the room, he was avoiding my eyes

"Hey Harry-" I honestly have no clue what I was going to say to him at this point so I was grateful that my phone started ringing,

"Granger" the caller ID said it was Kingsley

"I hope you're with Potter" he said, the concern and frustration evident in his tone

"Yes, he's right here" I pressed my hand to his chest as he began to leave

"Good. It's about the Seguri case…" he paused and I absentmindedly motioned for him to go on even though I was on the phone

"Has there been another victim?" I asked confused

"No, it's about Ms. Seguri herself, she was found about 20 minutes ago in Hogsmead…she's dead".

I thanked Kingsley as we hung up summoning my clothes as I did. Harry having heard my end of the call had already dressed and was currently holding out his hand for me. Turning on the spot we apparated to the familiar village of our teenage years.

The stores were all empty today, but that's only because all of the customers and owners were out in the street peering into Zonko's. Aurors were holding people back as well as magical barriers, obviously they were peeved as Harry and I pushed through them all and into the shop. We were met at the door by Neville Longbottom,

"Hey, we've been waiting for you guys to get here. It's not a pretty sight" Neville works in our office and specializes in poisonings

"We got held up back at the office" Harry answered before I had a chance to. Neville simply nodded and led us to the back room.

Almost immediately when we walked in I felt nauseous. I usually have a very strong stomach so it was strange. Covering my mouth and nose with my shirt collar the three of us walked over to the desk where the victim lay dead.

"Victim's name is Suzanne Seguri, time of death early this morning. Cause of death, blunt force trauma to the head. Also possible poisoning" I heard someone say behind me.

Her body was covered with a sheet but you could tell that she was sitting up under it; throwing caution to the wind I lifted the sheet.

Essentially, it wasn't the fact that her head was in pieces spilling its contents over her paper work. Or the fact that her arms, the parts that weren't painted with blood and brains, were covered in boils. Nope, it was the smell that made me throw up in the end.

"Well," I said gasping and wiping my mouth on my sleeve, "that was thoroughly disgusting and un-lady like" I felt a hand on my back as I stood up and gave Harry a thankful smile. Always making sure I am ok,

"Looks like we are back to square one" he said annoyance evident in his expression, "no suspects, no leads, no nothing." all I could do was nod my head in agreement as I placed a quick cleaning charm on my mouth and vanished my vomit from the floor.

"Neville, have someone send us the report of the scene. I think Hermione and I have seen enough of this for one day" placing his hand on the small of my back he lead us both out of Zonko's and into the crowded Hogsmead main street, stopping at a bench far away enough from everyone else. For his part, Harry was making his stress levels very obvious, all the tell tale signs were there; the hair raking, the cheek puffing, and all of the sighing. Without another word I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a credit card transforming it as I did so,

"Here, I think we both deserve one of these today" he took the cigarette immediately lighting it with a wave of his hand and I did the same.

"I knew you started again." he said with a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth

"Do you have a problem with it? Then give me my cigarette back" I said holding out my hand, he chuckled and grabbed my hand bringing it to his mouth but instead of kissing it he licked it

"Ew" I said wiping my hand on his cloak, "I've already thrown up once today" I sighed remembering that we were now back at square one in our case and leaned back on to his arm

"Why does everything have to be so bloody difficult?" it wasn't a question meant to be answered and he knew

"At least we can go to Ron's party tomorrow and get pissed right?" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him

"Yeah that is always a plus" I laughed flicking my now finished cigarette across the street. I reached down to grab the pack and put them away but Harry's seeker reflexes were much faster than mine. He had already vanished them before I could spell SPEW.

"You dirty, rotten, scoundrel!" I exclaimed elbowing him in the ribs

"What can I say Hermione, I'm always looking out for you." He stated honestly. I didn't retort, mostly because I couldn't think of a good enough response, he was just stating facts. I simply shrugged and we stayed there for another few minutes before getting up and getting lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: Ok i tried to do an accent in here and I'm still not sure about it, and i feel like i said 'Harry' a whole lot too but it might just be all in my head idk...look out for more chapters and R&R folks.**


	5. Fire

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, only excuse is a bad case of writers block, im finishing this now at about 2:45am. Thanks to all the nice reviews from the last chapter, got my first flame! I guess it was completely unreadable...then dont read it doucher lol. either way, here's the party...**

I don't know what was happening between Harry and I for the past few days, there had always been some type of tension between us, and it's only natural. We have been best friends close to…10 years, oh my god that's pretty much half of my life. Either way, when people know each other for that long it is almost inevitable for some kind of feelings to surface. Granted it makes more sense for it to happen during puberty; but during those times we weren't sure if we would have a future at all, so fighting Voldemort and his death eaters became the most important thing.

Now that there is nothing holding us back for some reason I feel myself retreating more, and it doesn't help that I am going to be drunk around him tonight. A normal person would make that a reason to stay sober, but as you probably have guessed by now, I am not normal.

"What are you thinking?" Harry's voice broke me from my thoughts; I had almost forgotten we were in our office together until he spoke up,

"I think I forgot to feed Crookshanks this morning, that's all." I lied skillfully.

There is something wrong with me I think, half of me wants to slap him in the face for making me feel the way I do, but the other half of me wants to slap him in the face, rip off his shirt, and shag his bullocks off in the nearest broom cupboard. The thought of that made me blush, and the fact that I was blushing like a 14 year old made me laugh.

"Now what is so funny?" he asked putting down the file in his hands, cocking an eyebrow at me. It is times like these that I am grateful he never mastered legilimency, thank you Snape!

"Just picturing the face Ginny is going to have when we walk into the Burrow together tonight. I'm still wondering if I should bring a riot shield or something to hold her and Molly off." I said casually, he must've bought it.

"Oh they don't hate you that much." He said trying to make me feel better.

"We both know that's a lie. Anyway I don't care if they hate me; I just don't understand why Molly does. I punched Ginny not her." I stated honestly

"Its probably that, on top of the fact that you and Ron aren't married with a dozen odd kids by now." he chuckled, "At least I can use the whole, 'I defeated the Dark Lord, I have inner demons' thing with Ginny."

"That's what I don't understand, when was it decided that Ron and I were destined to be together? The Weasleys must get their philosophy from _Trelawney." I said jokingly_

_"_So you never had feelings like that for Ron?" he asked tantalizingly, hiding his face behind a file conspicuously.

"No, why?" I asked confused,

"No reason just wondering." He still wasn't looking me in the eye

"Ok…well it's getting late, I have to start getting ready for this party," we both stood up as I walked to the door, "don't forget about my Fire Whisky." I said poking him in the chest threateningly,

"I'm not stupid. It's 7 now; do you want me to pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah, I should be ready by then." he hugged me goodbye and we both lingered there for a moment before I finally disapparated home.

When I left the office Wednesday to go shopping I don't know what came over me. Don't get me wrong, I like to get dressed up, for _formal_ gatherings, the key word being formal, not a bloody house party. Keeping that in mind, I have no clue what I was thinking when I purchased this dress. I mean, even if I planned to get all dulled up I would never chose something like this.

The dress itself is a simple strapless black dress, but it comes up very high, the length of it is the smallest problem; the main problem is that the dress is skin tight! I'm almost positive that if I put it on you'd be able to see the outline of the sandwich I ate for lunch. Along with the dress I have a pair of knee-high leather zip up boots. I was not leaving the house looking like a cheap hooker, or Ginny for that matter, so I searched my closet for something a lot more party friendly.

Eventually I settled on a pair of ripped jeans, a white v-neck, and a pair of black Converse trainers, much better. I left my hair down just giving it a few minor alters with my wand, now instead of being a frizzy mess it was loose curls that fell at my shoulders nicely. Finally throwing on a smoky eye and grabbing a necklace from my dresser I was ready, with 3 minutes to spare.

"Hermione are you ready yet?" I heard him yelling from the living room, taking one last look at myself in the mirror I walked out to meet him. He was standing up watching TV and didn't hear me enter. Posing myself in the most ridiculous way I could think of (one arm on the wall, one leg back as an anchor, and the other arm swinging lazily at my side) I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention.

"Hello Mr. Potter." I said in a voice only heard in bad muggle pornos.

He was wearing a simple black button up shirt half way buttoned with the sleeves rolled up exposing his chest and forearms, along with pair dark jeans.

"You look good" he finally said whilst turning off the TV.

"So do you, I think we clean up pretty well don't you?" he stared for a moment looking at me up and down causing warmth to tinge my cheeks and ears,

"I believe the phrase you used was 'You always look cute'." He answered with a half smile, I nearly melted right there. Forget the broom cupboard; this coffee table seems pretty strong. I didn't want him to think he won so I put my guard back up.

"So it speaks, but does it bleed?" I asked threateningly and pointing my wand at his chest. This was going to be a long night without that Fire Whisky. Holding up his arms in a defensive manor,

"I didn't forget calm down." He answered knocking on his pocket, emanating a muffled ting of glass. I grabbed his hand and we left with a loud crack.

We opened our eyes and both gaped at the sight before us. Never in all our years of going the Burrow has it looked liked this. Drunken guests were all over inside and out, whether they were hanging upside-down from trees like apes, or just rolling around in the grass. I even saw one girl who had shoes hanging from her ears, dancing to no music with her hands above her head, but that just turned out to be Luna. It took a few minutes and a couple of well placed elbows but we finally managed to get inside the front door.

"Well, looks like we're late, we'd better catch up to everyone." I said reaching into his front pocket and grabbing the bottle, I won't lie; my hand lingered longer than it should have.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked as I finally freed my hand from his pants. There was that damned smirk again. I pretended I didn't hear him and walked over into the living room to pour the shots. We'd decided to start out slow and took 2 each.

"Aarryyy! Errrrmynie! Where the bloody hell 'ave you been!" The two of us turned around to see Ron tumbling towards us with bottle in hand just before he pulled us both into an awkward 3-way hug, and kissed Harry on the cheek. Before he could do the same to me I slipped behind Harry hiding myself.

"Yeah mate, not the best way to shoot down those 'Golden Threesome' rumors." Harry said wiping his cheek and stepping back. "Oh god, you smell like bloody paint thinner." He continued waving his hand in front of his nose.

While the boys were talking I took it upon myself to have a few more swigs from the bottle stopping when I felt the familiar flood of warmth.

"Oh be quiet Arry. 'Smy birfday, I can do whatever I want!" Ron answered, flicking Harry on his shoulder and taking another drink from his bottle.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt. Are you ok Harry? Do you want me to fetch the first-aid?" I cut in sarcastically, handing the dark haired wizard the bottle.

"I think this will heal me just fine thank you." He took 3 long gulps from the bottle before handing it back and locking eyes with mine. Almost daring me to try and out drink him.

"Oi! I'm still 'ere you know!" Ron exclaimed waving his free hand in our faces. I responded by shooting the red head a well practiced McGonagall-style glare right before taking Harry's unspoken challenge. Tilting the bottle up, I took it all straight to my head leaving it s little less than half full (or half empty, whichever you prefer). I swallowed it fast, attempting to avoid the burning in my throat.

"You're a lush." I heard Ron slur, giggling like a school girl as he did.

"I'm surprised you know what that means Weasel. Have you been doing the crosswords?" I asked cheekily.

"Whadda you mean by that?" he asked leaving his mouth open at the end, a small bit of drool leaking out.

"Just when we thought he was getting smarter." I shook my head disappointedly, "Just shut up."

I felt Harry's arm go across my shoulders and I leaned into him resting my head under his chin out of reflex.

Whenever Harry and I drink together we get very handsy, nothing graphic, I mean it's not like he walks around holding my arse, we just touch each other more (hugging, holding hands, etc.)

"Yeah Ron, if I were you I'd just keep quiet, you're much drunker than her, and I have a hunch that even if you weren't you'd still lose mate." Harry stated honestly.

"Juss like you Arry, always sidin wif Errmynie stead of me." Ron sniffled, and just couldn't take it anymore; I guess it was the alcohol kicking in.

"Are you fucking crying? What the-" was all I could say before Harry dragged me into the next room, "Where are we going? I wasn't done yelling at him." I said with a sad face.

"We're gonna go dance 'Mione, I know how much you like to dance." He was right, I hadn't wanted to dance a second ago but I did now.

As we walked onto the makeshift dance floor I heard a familiar muggle song, before I knew what was happening I had turned to Harry and started singing. By this point the alcohol had most definitely started showing its effects too. My head began to feel weightless and I had at some point grabbed the bottle and started singing into it, in between drinks of course.

"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard...somthin' somthin' somewhere in the NIIIIIIGHT!" belting the last part left me without oxygen so I clutched onto Harry's shirt to steady my feet. The wizard in question was just staring at me confused,

"I'm a reeeally good singer." I reassured him.

"Oh yes, you could give the Fat Lady a run for her money." He smiled and we began dancing in a strange type of waltz for the rest of the song. We were bumping into couples but didn't care, that is until I saw the long red hair from across the room.

Suddenly the music changed to a slower and harder hitting beat. Taking another large mouthful of the whisky I guided Harry over to the general area where I saw Ginny. I wanted her to see the two of us, to prove wrong what she said all those years ago.

"Here Harry, I'm hogging all the drunk." I said with a laugh giving him the bottle, as he lowered it from his lips the two of us began to sway. Gradually he moved his hands from my waist to the small of my back, forcing me closer, and I placed mine around his neck. We started out slowly moving our whole bodies to the song, by very slowly we just began moving our hips, every once in a while taking a drink from the nearly empty bottle. I brought down my left hand and gripped his side leaving us only an inch apart.

We never broke eye contact unless it was to blink, and we were barely doing that. I found myself looking at Harry like I never had before, daring him to make a move with my hooded eyes, he was doing the same.

Suddenly I felt it; I was losing the silent dare game that we had started, my face was closing the gap between the two of us. _'Fight it! Fight it!'_ I yelled in my head. That's when he smirked again. That goddamn smirk of his. My smirk. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to move.

"What do you think you are doing?" I closed my eyes hard hoping I didn't hear it. Maybe I was just imagining things, yeah that's it.

"Well?" Just perfect.

I spun around on my heel fast so I could see who was yelling at me, even though I knew who it was. She has a very recognizable shrill voice and was loud even when whispering, and she put emphasis on words that isn't necessary. For example: 'Whatdo you _**think**_ you are **_doing_**?' completely trivial, like her.

"Well what did it look like?" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It looked _**like**_ you were about to attack _**poor**_ Harry here _**is**_ what it looked like!" she answered like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Oh my god Molly, you're right! The jig is up, I Hermione Granger was about to sexually assault Harry Potter." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Don't talk to my mother like that Granger!"

"What is this? A bloody family affair? Go away Ginny and let the grown-ups have a chat." I waved the small ginger off.

"No! This is my house and I will do as I please!" she yelled appalled. "We're just looking out for Harry, who was _obviously_ fed some sort of lust potion, come over here Harry and Mum and I'll fix you up." Oh my god, I was really hearing this.

"Yes, _obviously_, that's the only logical explanation…that a couple of ginger-headed imbeciles could come up with." I shot back

"Well duh! I mean, there is no way Harry could ever like you. You're too" she was cut off, and not by me this time.

"She's too what Ginny? Smart? Funny? Beautiful?" Harry said harshly, grabbing my hand in his.

"Oh you don't mean that Harry dear, you're intoxicated."

"AND YOU'RE FUCKING DELUSIONAL! THE BOTH OF YOU!" I hadn't heard him yell like this at anyone in a long time, and I quite liked it. "I don't love Ginny, actually I feel the opposite! I like Hermione!"

Suddenly my mind went blank. Deep down I knew it, actually it wasn't deep down at all, it was right in front of my face. It was in his eyes, and in his smile, which was currently closing in on my own mouth.

I guess it was supposed to be a tender kiss from his part, but that's not what I wanted. As quickly as I could I deepened the kiss by grabbing on to his shirt and pulling him closer. In the background I heard Ginny scoff so smiling, I opened my mouth to show her my tongue entering Harry's mouth. After another minute I felt him pulling away, but not too far,

"Do you want to leave?" There was so much behind that question, as well as so much behind my answer. If I said yes we'd both get what we wanted, and if I said no…I'd be a complete idiot. I took the bottle from him and finished it off before kissing him hard once more, answering him silently.


	6. Finally

**A/N: ****"I feel like young girls are told, I don't know, that they have to be this kind of princess and fragile. It's bullshit.** **You've got to be, I identify much more with being a warrior, a fighter. If I was going to be a princess I'd be a warrior princess definitely**.**"- Emma Watson (one of the coolest things I've ever heard)**

"Do you want to leave?" There was so much behind that question, as well as so much behind my answer. If I said yes we'd both get what we wanted, and if I said no…I'd be a complete idiot. I took the bottle from him and finished it off before kissing him hard once more, answering him silently.

The two of us pushed our way through the house, past a scoffing Ginny, a laughing pair of twins, and a now barfing Ron…lightweight. It seems simple, until you factor in that we were trying to navigate with our faces stuck together, each fighting for domination of the kiss. I felt cold air hit my back and I knew we were outside.

"Hello there." I heard a dreamy voice from somewhere behind me. Harry and I just waved to Luna before passing the wards and apparating to my flat. We mad sure to break our kiss momentarily so we could focus on our destination.

I felt the familiar twisting and pulling and held on tight to Harry's arm, since we had been drinking it was almost impossible to get passed the protective spells I set up and the two of us ended up in front of my door.

As soon as I found my footing I pushed Harry's back forcefully into the door, kissing him before he could complain. My hands slid from around his shoulders and traveled down his back, I felt and heard his sharp intake of breath as I went lower and took his wand from his back pocket.

"_Alohomora_" I whispered over Harry's shoulder, making sure that my breath grazed his ear. Before I could recover I felt myself being pushed through the opened door and up against the wall. All of the lights were off so I couldn't see where his hands were going, I just knew that I liked every second of whatever he was doing.

With a groan I slipped my hands into his already unruly hair, scratching his scalp lightly with my nails. I felt him shiver and lift me off the ground with ease; I laughed into his mouth and wrapped my legs around him instinctively.

"Hermione…" he had stopped kissing me and was now looking at me, there was a questioning look in his eye. When he brought up a trembling hand to my cheek I realized that he was nervous.

This was amazing, Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, was scared…of me. He can face a basilisk, Lord Voldemort, hundreds of Death Eaters, hell even his own mortality, but the thought of hurting me actually scares him. He really is a great person.

I took his face in my hands and locked eyes with him,

"Harry, I want this to happen." I said reassuringly.

"You've had a lot to drink." He answered calmly.

"You've had just as much." I shot back.

"Yeah but…it's just-I don't want to be taking advantage of you." He stated nervously before looking down. I shook my head and brought his gaze back up to mine,

"Harry, did you ever think that just maybe…I want you to take advantage of me?" With that I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the floor and reinitiated the snogging session with my best friend.

We stumbled through the house, tripping over things that were too small to notice just to gain our balance with another wall. When I pulled on Harry's shirt he moved his mouth away from mine and onto my neck. I was struggling with the buttons and after about a minute of trying to unbutton it I just pulled it over his head. I ran my hand down his muscled chest and stomach, resting my fingers on his belt buckle briefly before yanking it undone and throwing it to the floor.

Suddenly we were moving again. I knew the layout to my house very well, from the living room we took a left into the hallway; my room was the last door.

Before I knew it I was tossed onto the soft comforter of my bed. With gentle hands Harry unbuttoned and pulled off my jeans, I have no clue when I took off my trainers and socks, but they were gone as well. He stood above me with a stupid grin on his face,

"What?" I asked slightly embarrassed

"Nothing it's just, Ron…"

"Oh god, here I am in my knickers and you're thinking about Ron of all people." I said cheekily

"It's not that, its just a long time ago, Ron made a joke about your knickers being covered in books." He said with a small chuckle. I just gave a look that I usually associate with Ronald Weasley.

"Leave it to Ron to come up with a show stopper like that."

Harry came closer to the bed now, and soon was above me. He placed a few kisses on my neck and chest but I wanted more. Pulling together strength that only a few knew I had, I flipped the two of us so I was straddling his waist. Reaching down and never breaking eye contact I undid his jeans pulling the down his waist slowly. Then he reached up behind me and undid the clasp to my bra, just before kissing me again and flipping us over pinning my hands above my head with one arm, just like he had at the Ministry.

With his free hand he slipped one finger into the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down my legs, along with his boxers, finally freeing himself from the obvious discomfort. _Oh my god, how big is his wand? 11inches? Yeah, damn close! Fuck it._

We kissed again, a new kind this time, it was all passion. As if through this kiss we were telling each other everything we were scared to before. I could tell that he was getting restless and parted my legs for him, moving off of pure bodily instincts for my mind was long gone.

**A/N: Ok, I've been very side tracked and I'm sorry. This chapter was very hard to write, and I tried not to make it too embarrassing, but that also means it isn't very good either lol. I've never even tried to write anything like this before so bare with me. **

**Ps- Saw DH pt2 opening night, did anyone else see the H/HR moment before Harry went off to the Forbidden Forrest? Hermione is with Ron and then tells Harry "I'll go with you". Call me crazy but that's pretty clear, she'd die with him, canon or not. **


End file.
